Excepción
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Los sentimientos son defectos químicos que se encuentran en el lado de los perdedores; pero, a veces, hay excepciones que marcan la diferencia. Johnlock. Capítulo único.


**Summary: ** Los sentimientos son defectos químicos que se encuentran en el lado de los perdedores; pero, a veces, hay excepciones que marcan la diferencia. Johnlock. Capítulo único.

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock no me pertenece; es propiedad de la BBC, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y Jawn.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Excepción**

Son las tres de la mañana. Sherlock se encuentra sentado en la silla de la cocina, con algunos vasos de precipitado midiendo extraños líquidos de diferentes colores, admirando la tabla periódica y todos sus elementos, mientras intenta agruparlos ordenadamente por masa atómica dentro de su gran cabeza.

Todo se encuentra en silencio y en penumbra, tal y como a él le gusta para dejar fluir sus pensamientos libremente. Sin ruidos, sin voces que le distraigan de personas aburridas que hablan mucho, y dicen poco. Solamente él y la tranquilidad de la noche.

Vuelve a repasar todos los elementos por séptima vez; es una distracción que le ayuda a ordenar más su mente y a obtener más memoria a corto plazo. Es un hábito que ha adoptado desde que decidió no molestar a John por la noche cuando se aburría.

John.

Se detiene unos escasos minutos, dejando al lado las configuraciones electrónicas y sus elementos, abriendo la gran puerta blindada dentro de su palacio mental.

_John._

Tanta genialidad, agudeza, inteligencia y entendimiento, y aún había un caso excepcional sin resolver: _John. _

Todavía no entiende porqué sigue a su lado. El porqué puede soportar todas sus quejas, sus hábitos excéntricos, su carácter desquiciado y arrogante; y, sin embargo, seguir ahí. Con él.

Se lo agradece internamente; su orgullo no dejaría decírselo en voz alta. No todavía.

Tampoco entiende lo que siente por él; todo ese conjunto de reacciones químicas, alterándose descontroladamente por el simple hecho de ver su mirada avellana posándose en la suya.

Sólo son reacciones químicas. Biología. Nada más; la gente ordinaria no entiende eso. Un par de endorfinas destartaladas por el cerebro y uno ya cree que está enamorado. _Nimiedades._

Ya lo dijo una vez: los sentimientos son defectos químicos que se encuentran en el lado de los perdedores. El amor es una simple y llana desventaja para la gente.

Aún así, como gran científico que alberga en su interior, no evita preguntarse el _porqué_.

_¿Porqué John y no cualquier otro?_

Intenta volver a cerrar la gran puerta simbólica en su interior, y vuelve a concentrarse en las configuraciones electrónicas de los átomos.

Repite, interiormente, cada configuración de cada electrón de cada átomo que forma el elemento, y, poco a poco, va formando un patrón en su cabeza, deduciendo la siguiente configuración y su próximo elemento.

Unos minutos más tarde, ha deducido todo el patrón electrónico, y ya no es necesario mirar la tabla para poder saber el orden y las propiedades de los 118 elementos.

Abre los ojos y dirige la mirada hacia la tabla, comprobando si sus deducciones químicas no son erróneas, y, al llegar al cobre, frunce el ceño levemente.

Se ha equivocado. Busca la razón del error por Internet, algo decepcionado de si mismo.

_"Las fuerzas de atracción entre los protones y los electrones del Cobre, desvía los niveles de energía del último electrón, y por tanto cambia la configuración electrónica por otra más estable. Forma parte de una de las únicas excepciones de los elementos químicos."_

Odia las excepciones; todo se rige a un orden satisfactorio y adecuado, práctico para todo el mundo. Vista una, vistas todas; menos las excepciones, las encargadas de estropear todas las leyes con las que confirmaban las demás; casos apartados.

Quizá él sea una excepción de la sociedad.

Esboza media sonrisa ladina ante el pensamiento anterior.

-Sherlock, ¿qué haces? -pregunta una voz adormilada, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

-Nada; repasando experimentos. No debiste tomar café, John, ahora no podrás dormir.-responde sin inmutarse, haciendo ver que el doctor no le ha hecho pegar un respingo.

-Lo sé.

El doctor coge una taza del armario y se sirve un té caliente, intentando apaciguar al insomnio. Con paso aletargado, desliza la silla hasta sentarse correctamente al lado contrario de Sherlock, soplando y tomando un sorbo de té.

Se quedan unos largos segundos en silencio.

-Deberías dormir.-interviene John.-Después soy yo el que te recoge medio muerto de sueño cuando por fin logras terminar un caso.

-No hemos tenido ningún caso de momento; simplemente no tengo sueño, y mi aburrimiento acrecienta aún más por la noche.-responde, divertido.

-No hace falta que lo digas.-dijo con sorna, rememorando las noches en las que el detective no podía conciliar el sueño por culpa de un caso que le desquiciaba, y John tenía que quedarse junto a él hasta haberlo resuelto.

Sherlock desvía la mirada de la tabla y fija la mirada en John.

Y vuelve a suceder.

Admira, cauteloso, como sus ojos avellana se dilatan ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock, como su pulso se acelera y desvía, en unos escasos segundos, la mirada hacia los tubos de ensayo intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Las endorfinas de John deben estar bailando un auténtico vals en su interior, porque Sherlock siente exactamente lo mismo.

_¿Porqué solamente sucede con John?_

Y de pronto algo se acciona, haciendo "clic" en la cabeza del detective, recordando en su gran palacio mental el problema con las configuraciones químicas, y se da cuenta del porqué solo reacciona ante John y nadie más.

Sonríe al haber resuelto el caso de John.

-¿Qué hace tanta gracia?-pregunta el Doctor, algo incómodo.

-Nada.-responde aún con la sonrisa curvada entre sus labios.

Se da cuenta de que John es el único capaz de hacer desordenar su mundo; de darle la vuelta a su capacidad de razonamiento acerca de los sentimientos y emociones; de estropear su arrogante idea de lo ridículo que puede llegar a ser el amor.

_Porque John H. Watson es su única excepción._

* * *

Oh. Una obra más a partir de mi constante insomnio mientras repaso los apuntes de química.

¿Dormir? ¿Para qué? Ni que fuera yo una persona normal. _(jajaja NO)_

Sí, estoy estudiando las configuraciones electrónicas y me he dicho ¡Vamos a hace un fic de ello!

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer _:3_

**¿Review?**


End file.
